Starscream
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukurīmu) is easily as accomplished, powerful and deserving of leadership as Megatron. At least, that's what he thinks. Power-hungry and driven by jealousy, Starscream operates through three ideals: lying, manipulation and deception. And when all else fails, a bit of sabotage never goes astray. Wise bots are careful about turning their backs on Starscream, just in case it's the day he finally decides to shove in the knife. Though not as powerful as Megatron (despite what he thinks of himself), Starscream is by no means a wimp. His weapons can demolish large buildings, and he can fly around so fast that he can break free of Ratchet's magnetic powers. Unfortunately, all these abilities are offset by an enormous ego and the tendency to make long, overbearing speeches when he should just get on with it and fight. More than once, his leanings towards bombast have caused him to miss a golden opportunity. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be learning from these mistakes. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Jin Yamanoi (Japanese) Starscream has always lived in Megatron's shadows and it burns him constantly. He feels that he has done much more in the name of Decepticons than Megatron, but he simply lacks the charisma to inspire others. Starscream makes up for this shortcoming with lies, deceit, manipulation, and when that fails, MORE lies, deceit, and manipulation. Starscream would love nothing more than to obtain the AllSpark for himself, win the devotion of fellow Decepticons, and usurp Megatron's rule. He is driven by jealousy, pure and simple. While most of the Decepticons viewed Megatron’s defeat and seemingly extinguished spark as a blow to their cause, Starscream viewed it as an opportunity for his own cause. Starscream has always lived in Megatron’s shadow, and it burns him constantly. He feels he’s done as much if not more than Megatron in the name of the Decepticon cause, but he simply lacks Megatron’s charisma to inspire others to follow him. Starscream makes up for this failing with lies, deceit, manipulation and when all else fails…MORE lies, deceit and manipulation. Starscream would love nothing more than to obtain the AllSpark himself, win the devotion of the Decepticons and usurp Megatron’s rule. He’s driven by jealousy, pure and simple. A Machiavellian manipulator who never met an ally he wasn’t willing to stab in the back to get what he wants. Starscream has different colors than his G! incarnation, which consists of red-violet, gray, black, purple, and orange, but like him he also have somewhat rocket like feet, jet wings on his back, and Null-rays on the sides of his arm. Like other Decepticons of the future, he has white pupils and red scleras. On Cybertron. his veichle mode is an Cybertronian Jet, while on Earth, His veichle mode is a Harrier Jet (similar to the Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut). Attributes: * Fastest vehicle mode of any Decepticon. * Aerial assault and tactical blitz expert. * Sonic shock blasters shatter metal and disrupt electronics. Gallery Personality A patient and polite schemer, driven by hatred and jealousy, Starscream operates through three ideals: lying, manipulation and deception. And when all else fails, a bit of sabotage never goes astray. Starscream used to wish Megatron would drop the heroic anti-caste charade and be more honest about his lust for power. While he serves as one of Megatron's lieutenants, he constantly looks for a way to become the commander himself and Megatron knows it: Starscream's extremely volatile personality means he is not adept at hiding his true intent. Even the wise of bots are careful about turning their backs on Starscream, just in case it's the day he finally decides to shove in the knife. Unfortunately in battle, all of his abilities are offset by an enormous ego and the tendency to make long, overbearing speeches when he should just get on with it and fight. More than once, his leanings towards bombast have caused him to miss a golden opportunity. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be learning from these mistakes. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp *Starscream clones Family *Seeker Clones (creations) *Lugnut Supreme (creations) Neutral *Blackarachnia *Lockdown *Slipstream Rivals *Megatron Enemies *Megatron *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme Weapons & Abilites Starscream is one of the more powerful Decepticons, possessing twin energy cannons mounted on his arms. He is also incredibly fast and maneuverable in jet mode. Though not as powerful as Megatron (despite what he thinks of himself), Starscream is by no means a wimp. His weapons can demolish large buildings, and he can fly around so fast that he can break free of Ratchet's magnetic powers. That said, Starscream is not very durable compared to Megatron or Lugnut and can be knocked out of action - if you can hit him. As of Mission Accomplished, Starscream possesses another ability - near immortality. If Starscream is taken offline, he will revive soon after. Although slightly disoriented each time, Starscream is now basically unkillable! Perhaps the only way to stop him now would be to destroy his body, but would that finish him off - or would he just come back as a ghost instead? In A Fistful of Energon, Starscream demonstrated an ability to divide his AllSpark fragment to create clones of himself, although this ability would not be fully explored until A Bridge Too Close. In "Transwarped", Starscream's head demonstrated another new ability - a sonic scream (although this was talked about in the original press release for the series, it was never seen until then). Unfortunately, all these abilities are offset by an enormous ego and the tendency to make long, overbearing speeches when he should just get on with it and fight. More than once, his leanings towards bombast have caused him to miss a golden opportunity. Sadly, he doesn't seem to be learning from these mistakes. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:Scientists Category:Decepticon Scientists Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Deceased